destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell Relationship
Prue dated Eric Sullivan in her later adult years, but they ultimately broke up. Taking advantage of the end of Prue and Eric´s relationship, Wyatt became her friendly shoulder. When Wyatt finally mustered up the courage to kiss her as an adult, she didn´t know what to do or what her feelings were. However, she soon realized that she was also in love with him. They started dating, but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives, but soon they realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of things becoming increasingly weird for and around their family, they accepted Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. After months of dating, Eric left a voicemail on Prue's phone stating that he would be returning to San Francisco. Wyatt heard the message, which would lead to them breaking up, as Wyatt had become someone Prue didn't like. They were apart for a few months until their birthday, when the Elders and Cupids asked Charlotte and Chris to taken Prue and Wyatt on a trip so they could understand what they really mean to each other. Prue was taken to see her last past lives, and past events, while Wyatt was taken to Cupid´s Temple to see his past lives with Prue. After their respective trips, both talked with one another and got back together. They spent the next four days together in Prue´s condo catching up. When a witch hunter kidnapped Prue, her sisters, and cousins, the guys didn´t know how to find them. Finally, Chris had an idea that Wyatt should try thinking of Prue, since their love might work the same way Phoebe and Coop´s love does; thinking of the person takes you to them. Wyatt succeeded, and was transported to Prue. Wyatt later proposed to Prue at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, to which she excitedly said yes. They were married in A Thousand Years, and spent the next episode on their honeymoon. In Season 3, their relationship is strained due to Wyatt not trusting her completely, after her decision to become a Shadow Witch in Season 2. He is also reluctant to her forgive her and trust her after she used her new found powers as a Shadow Witch to control him. He eventually learns to trust her again, but Prue longs for the intimacy they once had in the early days of their relationship. After a bit, they slowly start to return to their old selves and couple they use to be. However, a male who fancies Prue, Conrad Turner, threatens to break their recently repaired apart with his strange obsession and crush over Prue. In the episode As Dark as Jarves, Prue is confronted by Conrad who tells her that he likes her and wants to be with her. He then kisses her, but she stops him and states that she is with Wyatt. Conrad is then filled with anger and ends up kidnapping her and taking her to the Underworld. Wyatt finds out that Prue is missing and is filled with despair and is very distraught. Due to his emotions being heightened he loses control of his powers momentarily and breaks a glass. He later uses this as a metaphor for his relationship with Prue - that they are broken and cannot be fixed. He also finds out about Prue's fears of being dark. Meanwhile, Conrad reveals his life story to Prue before telling her that he loves her and that she changed him. Prue believes that Conrad is not evil as she would sense it, but instead, he is misunderstood. She then tells him to leave and never return, as that is the only was she can protect him from Wyatt. At that moment Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda orb in to save Prue. However, Prue stops Wyatt from using his powers on Conrad and lets him get away. Wyatt is disappointed in Prue and feels betrayed, although Prue feels like she is doing the right thing for Conrad since he hasn't hurt anyone. Wyatt and company leave the Underworld. Later that night, Prue and Wyatt are in their bedroom arguing. Wyatt is packing his suitcase with clothes, and a desperate Prue is begging Wyatt to stay. But Wyatt, feeling betrayed, states that he saw all he needed to see. He then says then he "can't stay here anymore" before leaving. A heartbroken Prue collapses on the bed crying. Their relationship is then left in shambles. In Halloweentown, P3 is hosting a party and the theme is to, "Go as you think you are". Wyatt dresses up as Prince Charming, and much to the chagrin of her family (especially Wyatt), Prue goes as the Evil Queen. After Ignatius casts his spell, the couple finds themselves on opposite sides once again. Prue, while under Ignatius' spell, kidnaps Snow White (aka Melissa) and threatens to kill her. Wyatt (Prince Charming) tells Prue to stop but she doesn't listen. After the spell is lifted, Prue tries to apologize but Wyatt doesn't listen. Over the course of the next few episodes, their relationship seems to be very rocky. Especially after Wyatt starts lying to Prue about keeping a piece of flesh that belonged to Conrad, and that he has been hunting the latter. After a few therapy sessions, they seemed to be repairing their relationship, but Prue still doesn't know his secret. Like all secrets, this one came out and the results were catastrophic. The secret was revealed in Stand by You, after Conrad returns to the Manor with information concerning the Darkness. They went through a hard time after Wyatt's secret was revealed, and they agreed to separate once more. As they struggled with their marriage, they were able to repair things with time and lots of therapy. By Darkness is Here, they are almost back to the way they were, and their relationship only improves from there. However, in Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die, Barbas (the Demon of Fear) returns and prays on the Destined Ones fears. Wyatt's greatest fear is revealed to be Prue turning Evil, and Barbas creates an illusion of Prue being evil. Prue, having an illusion of herself drowning, is unable to help Wyatt. As Wyatt fights his fear, he fails and the illusion ends up killing him. Prue watches in horror before overcoming her a fear and running to her husband. A heart-broken Prue holds Wyatt's head in her lap as he dies. Prue is seen to not be able to overcome her loss in the next episodes. Even though Wyatt is revealed to have been brought back by Gadreel, Prue doesn't know this, and instead believes her husband is dead. Now that she believes that her light is gone, Prue starts to shift to the dark side and ultimately chooses Darkness over light in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. After her choice, Prue and the fallen angel Gadreel begin a romantic relationship, and they ultimately get engaged. On the day of there wedding, Prue discovers that Wyatt is indeed alive. This restores her to light, and she chooses Wyatt over Gadreel. The two than return home, where they would begin planning the battle against Darkness and Gadreel.}} Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Relationships Category:Prue Halliwell Relationships